Breaking The Pact
by Fluttershoo
Summary: Anorexia plagued her sister as her story begins where her sibling's end. From there on, during grief and shock Jeanne, begins to experience faults in seemingly normal things that are actually terribly wrong. She believes she's being visited by the spirit of her dead sister but what she discovers just might break her own spirit. (OCxDemon, Lemon)
1. ERROR

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSo after watching the movie, The Marked Ones, I came up with an idea for a 'fanfiction'. I hope you enjoy and this sotry will make a whole lot more sense if you watch The Marked Ones. I hope you enjoy and this is more my own fiction than fanfiction, which is something I've never really done before./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hold my hand, please." My sister looked up to me with pain in her eyes, my mother on the other side of the bed began to cry./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Slowly I reached out for her hand that limply held up fingers spaced for my own to intertwine with hers. Her skin was soft but her grip weak. The tendons within her hand stuck out revealing blood vessels. Seeing my sister in this state was numbing. The sibling I had grown to know only to be beaten down by microscopic Hell-Bringers. I had personally witnessed beat down our attacker from the one night we forgot our wallets and had to head back to the car./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"To think something so minuscule could reek so much havoc. Her body couldn't support her this one time. An internal war was taking place within her that only hope could win along with harmful medication./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She faintly smiled and turned to my mother with the same smile. My father hovered over us as she turned to smile at him. Nurses frantically kept watchful eyes on numbers and machinery. Lines dipped and rise in a seemingly repetitive manner./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"What remained of her hair appeared slightly messy. After going so long without food her body rendered hair a minimal need and decided to focus on other pressing vitals. It just took a few comments and glances to bring her to where she currently lies in front of me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her cracked lips attempted to form words only to be cut off by a loud beeping as her eyes rolled back. One could faintly determine the long draw of her tongue was an attempt to sound out a L followed by O./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My mother started to bawl and tried to cling to my sister only to be restrained by nurses. I simply stood there in shock confused and sick. Sick as to how words can destroy a person, how people can destroy each other./p 


	2. RETRY?

_So after watching the movie, The Marked Ones, I came up with an idea for a 'fanfiction'. I hope you enjoy and this sotry will make a whole lot more sense if you watch The Marked Ones. I hope you enjoy and this is more my own fiction than fanfiction, which is something I've never really done before._

"Hold my hand, please." My sister looked up to me with pain in her eyes, my mother on the other side of the bed began to cry.

Slowly I reached out for her hand that limply held up fingers spaced for my own to intertwine with hers. Her skin was soft but her grip weak. The tendons within her hand stuck out revealing blood vessels. Seeing my sister in this state was numbing. The sibling I had grown to know only to be beaten down by microscopic Hell-Bringers. I had personally witnessed beat down our attacker from the one night we forgot our wallets and had to head back to the car.

To think something so minuscule could reek so much havoc. Her body couldn't support her this one time. An internal war was taking place within her that only hope could win along with harmful medication.

She faintly smiled and turned to my mother with the same smile. My father hovered over us as she turned to smile at him. Nurses frantically kept watchful eyes on numbers and machinery. Lines dipped and rise in a seemingly repetitive manner.

What remained of her hair appeared slightly messy. After going so long without food her body rendered hair a minimal need and decided to focus on other pressing vitals. It just took a few comments and glances to bring her to where she currently lies in front of me.

Her cracked lips attempted to form words only to be cut off by a loud beeping as her eyes rolled back. One could faintly determine the long draw of her tongue was an attempt to sound out a L followed by O.

My mother started to bawl and tried to cling to my sister only to be restrained by nurses. I simply stood there in shock confused and sick. Sick as to how words can destroy a person, how people can destroy each other.


	3. GERMINATION

Everyone was quiet, the sky was grey with cold winds as if grieving over the loss of another child. The ground was like clay; hard and stiff. The mounds of Earth by the square hole showed frost and dead roots. The priest continued his sermon.

People stood somberly with death in their hearts and loss in their minds. Traditionally, everyone was dressed in black. The men in black suits with dark ties while the girls mainly in black dresses holding flowers or pictures of the girl we had all come to love.

The coffin was black yet shimmered with it's brown trimmings. The wreath of flowers hung on the tombstone. The casket was left open for us to see her face one last time before we were left to nothing but pictures.

Her face was still with pounds of makeup she never wore. They just wanted to make her look pretty on her big day, but they couldn't hide her hollowed in cheeks and the thin hair that was once thick locks.

My mother cried in the background trying to bite her tongue. I watched still sick and confused as I had been the moment she died.

The pastor finished up his kind words and allowed those with the same speeches to follow him up.

Naturally both my mother and father went up to the podium hand-in-hand. I didn't have much to say without it coming across angry and resentful, I'm sure that'd only upset people more.

Staring down at my feet I played with loose pebbles and a beetle that had managed to come across my path. Again and again it was toppled over as it tried to escape the confinements of my feet.

Raising the hard skin that covered its wings, it flew away with the wind.

"Pay attention, Jeanne." a hand touched my shoulder. It was my aunt who usually made us food when we were too busy at the hospital to make food.

I looked up not meaning any disrespect.

The speeches were done, ceremony finished, all that was left was to lower her casket into the sterile ground that would produce no fruit.

Closing the top, they slowly lowered her into the pit carefully. Shovels collected dirt to cover up the coffin.

Coming home no one spoke to each other, when I arrived at the door I took off my shoes and walked inside and headed to my room. My toes were frozen and my fingers numb from the cold outside.

Going up the carpet stairs feeling slowly started to come back to my fingers and toes. Walking down the hallway I tried not to notice my sister's room but, every time I pass it, I feel the urge to walk in and just stay in there. But, I know it'll only cause me more pain, I just knew it no matter how much I tried to convince myself I wasn't upset, I wasn't angry, I wasn't in shock. I couldn't do it.

Walking down the hallways a soft 'tick' filled the air for a moment before fading. We had recently installed security cameras about a month or two ago given back then there had been a string of robberies. But, things died down and the man never struck again. I didn't much as it was so it absentmindedly flew over my head.

Flinging my door open I took off my black pea coat and let it fall to the ground along with other scattered garments. The dark jade shirt I wore loosely clung to my sleek shoulders and nearly came off with my jacket.

Plopping face down on my bed I breath in through the matting of my comforter which proved difficult to get a decent breath. With a sigh I sat up and took off the dark-wash jeans that were practically black. Swiftly I changed into something more comfortable like the pair of high school shorts I received at the beginning of the swim team season. Those were good times, but now I'm a senior and have to think about college, not to mention we're short on finances due to my sister being in the hospital.

Those business leeches will get every cent they can from you. At least my mother works for Boeing and my dad works for Google. We'll be able to pay it off with ease I guess.

A gentle 'tick' from the motion sensors outside of my room alerted me. Curious, I walked to my door thinking it was just my cat who wanted to come into my room to rest on the windowsill.

With a creak of the door I ducked my head out but, the hallway was empty and my cat was nowhere to be found.

Maybe the thing just saw a moth, they're all over our house.

Closing the door I walked over to the desk that had been placed right beside my bed. On there I mostly just played video games but sometimes worked on homework, even drew something if I had the time.

Logging into my League account I placed my hand in my palm while the client updated itself with the new patch.

Opening my browser I opened reddit and then spotify so I could have some background music to accompany me for the remainder of the day.

'Tick'.

"Again?" I quietly commented to myself.

Scratches on my door made me jump in surprise given the current edge I had been feeling.

Slowly I walked to the door and gingerly opened it slowly. I looked around and then finally looked down. My tabby cat, Meowth, like the Pokèmon, sat there with her tail flicking side to side. Relief washed over me as I let her in.


End file.
